


Side Benefit

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [41]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: AU, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah brings up a side benefit to the cold temperatures.





	Side Benefit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Community on LJ and DJ. Little Special Challenge - Quick Creation Game. Write a fic comprised of only three sentences, based on a prompt word. My word was "arctic."

[ ](https://imgur.com/kozxkBT)

Despite being bundled up in insulated boots, heavy coats, scarves and hats, the minus-zero temperatures made even the short walk from The Lucky Clover Diner back to their apartment feel like a trek through the arctic wilderness.

Once they were home and had taken off their outdoor gear, the first thing Sean did was raise the thermostat to get heat coming up through the radiators, telling Elijah as he did so, “I don’t know how anyone can stand this cold.”

“I like it when it’s this cold,” Elijah replied, which had Sean looking at him incredulously, but before Sean could ask how he could feel that way, Elijah explained, “the colder it is, the more fun it is to snuggle under the covers with you,” which Sean had to admit was a side benefit of the cold he hadn’t considered.


End file.
